The present invention comprises a new Lobelia, botanically known as Lobelia erinus, and hereinafter referred to by the variety name ‘Loplipw08.’
‘Loplipw08’ is a product of a planned breeding program. The new cultivar ‘Loplipw08’ has spreading to upright plant habit, medium vigor, early flowering and purple-violet flower color.
‘Loplipw08’ originated from a hybridization in a controlled breeding program in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The female parent was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘E0055-1’ with pink flowers. ‘E0055-1’ has smaller flowers, a more upright habit and is less floriferous than ‘Loplipw08.’
The male parent of ‘Loplipw08’ was an unpatented hybrid seedling identified as ‘D0044-1’ with bluish-purple color. ‘D0044-1’ has more vigor and lighter green foliage than ‘Loplipw08.’
‘Loplipw08’ was selected as a single flowering plant within the progeny of the stated cross in May, 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands. The pollination took place in July 2003, the seed sown in March 2004.
The first act of asexual reproduction of ‘Loplipw08’ was accomplished when vegetative cuttings were taken from the initial selection in June 2004 in a controlled environment in Enkhuizen, Netherlands.
Horticultural examination of plants grown from cuttings of the plant initiated in June 2004 in Enkhuizen, Netherlands, and continuing thereafter, has demonstrated that the combination of characteristics as herein disclosed for ‘Loplipw08’ are firmly fixed and are retained through successive generations of asexual reproduction.
‘Loplipw08’ has not been observed under all possible environmental conditions. The phenotype may vary significantly with variations in environment such as temperature, light intensity and day length.
A Plant Breeder's Right for this cultivar was applied for in the Community Plant Variety Office on Apr. 22, 2008. ‘Loplipw08’ has not been made publicly available more than one year prior to the filing of this application.